iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Soldato (Character)
Vence Bentus '''otherwise known as Soldato is a current denizen of Iwaku World and a former member of Planet Relic before he was transported via a dimension rift to Iwaku. He is a former scientist of the Relic Defense Force before joining it himself. He also became a member of the elite Board Warriors and participated in all three Relic Wars. Soldato specializes in close range combat using his custom power armor, '''The Blacklance MKVI '''and the '''Landsetter MKII Beamblade. Appearance and Personality Physical Soldato is one of the few pure humans that come from Planet Relic, most either taking on cybernetic or cosmetic enhancements or becoming an Adeptus Astartes. He is of average height at 5'11(1.8m) and is a bit slender weighting only 145 lbs (65.7kg). His build is athletic leading to a lean upper body and powerful lower body which respects his fighting style. His skin is white with a slight tan. His hair is short and dark brown as well as his bushy eyebrows which share a similar slightly lighter color. His eyes are also dark brown to the state of being nearly black and have a piercing gaze. His face is average and a bit rounded with normal sized lips and ears and a tight single chin. Soldato's expressions can range like any other humans but his normal facial expression is that of being half asleep though he is always awake while in this expression. Material Soldato wears very futuristic clothing that he still carries with him from Relic. Soldato wears a sleeveless armored bodyglove that is inlaid with a type of enhancement known as Relay Circuitry. This allows for his power armor to connect directly to the clothing and further enhances his movement. Over his lower body he wears a set of brown cargo shorts made of denim or some equivalent fabric that also have a series of non visible Relay circuits inside of them. Across his upper body he wears an armored jacket that is tight fitting but flexible similar to his body glove. The color of his body glove and jacket are black with plates at certain area's that are gray while they are both inlaid with the glowing Relay Circuitry that glow a deep green and blue. Finally across his back Soldato has the Landsetter's sheathe which shares similar circuitry to his clothing but no relay links inside of them. The sheathe is 5 feet long including handle and made of a black unknown metallic substance that can contain the swords blade. The circuitry only glows while the blade is sheathed leading Soldato to believe that the energy from the blade itself powers the containment field. Personality Soldato has a relatively lazy personality but also has a strong sense of justice. Where as he would find it too trivial to save a kitten from a tree he would gladly put his life at risk to do the same task if it meant preventing a conflict. Soldato also has a major dislike of war in any form only participating in such things to end them as quickly as possible. He also has his own code that he follows and often hesitates to attack a woman in combat. His normal personality changes however when he has been driven to a point of rage and his rational thought center effectively turns off. Often when he is mad he will focus on the center of his rage and easily goes into such a state when people are killed with no reason. Although he frowns upon others doing bad acts many call him a hypocrite when he does the same only to have him state that his need is higher than theirs at the moment. Overall, Soldato has a stable personality that is hard to disrupt. Abilities and Equipment Overview Soldato has a range of abilities that range across many different domains. He fights not only using what his body has learned and what he has made but also with a keen mind and adaptive tactics that allow him to keep the upper hand in combat with regulars while remaining on level with beings that can use reality bending and confluence. Soldato also has access to a large arsenal of weaponry and tactics that are highly unconventional to Iwaku due to the technology gap between it and Relic. Martial/Ninja Skills Soldato has maintained his training in Martial skills since he was still under the name of Vence Bentus and began specializing in Ninjutsu and Ninja Arts when he adopted his second alias, Red Fox Merc. He is extremely adept at close quarters combat knowning a variety of ways to maintain an advantage even against unusual opponents. Soldato's main method of close quarters attack is kicks but with the help of his suit he can turns some punches lethal. Soldato followed a single handed blade fighting style similar to a ninja's but as his weapon evolved he has changed it to match but traces of his old styles can be seen still especially considering the MKII is virtually weightless. Apart from martial skills he is well adapt in parkour and has the ability to seeming walk up walls but can only truely do so while he is inside his power armor. Mental Abilities and Knowledge Vence Bentus was one of the head scientist of the Next Generation Power Armor project and specialized in metallurgy and graviton sciences before eventually studying parts of quantum sciences shortly before the First War. Soldato is well adapt in various fields of other sciences as well leading many to question why he doesn't return to being a scientist. He understands what makes the world work and how to apply it in the proper places to allow him to give the impression of reality bending but has no natrual powers to do so. Examples are using gravity to ehance the power of a punch to level a building or using short controlled burst of quantumized space to jump through the air. Soldato also has extremely latent psychic powers that only appear during combat after many of the spirits of the dead have begun to depart. To a spiritual view he appears to be a beacon of sorts and a focusing point of spirits of the dead.